Composites or laminations of metal and electrically conductive plastics have been used in battery constructions for their superior moisture retention characteristics. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,741,814, where the laminate also functions as the terminal for the battery.
This invention is concerned with a composite of metal and an insulating material, with the composite being used to overlay a battery and retain moisture in the battery. Because the insulating material is situated between the metal layer of the composite and a terminal of the battery, openings must be provided in both the metal and the insulating layers to expose the terminal.
It is desirable to have a portion of the insulating material extend inside the opening of the metal layer so that the edge of the metal is set back from the edge of the insulating material, thereby making unlikely the possibility of electrical contact between the metal layer and the battery terminal.